


Inspiracje

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, humoreska, miniaturka inspirowana jedną rozmową z His last vow, w klimacie ACD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest jedno pytanie, które aż się prosi zadać po obejrzeniu "His last vow". Dlaczego Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiracje

**Author's Note:**

> Bezpośrednią inspiracją były nudy na wykładzie i w pociągu. Pośrednią - zbiorek opowiadań "Pusty dom Sherlocka". Stąd też nieco inny styl, bardziej podpadający pod twórczość ACD niż moje inne teksty.

**Inspiracje**

 

                – Dlaczego Sherlock? – zapytałem późnym popołudniem, gdy siedzieliśmy na Baker Street. W kominku trzaskał wesoło ogień, odpędzając chłód wdzierający się przez szczeliny w oknach.

                Moje pytanie wyrwało Holmesa z głębokiej zadumy, w jaką popadł jakąś godzinę wcześniej, po swojemu wyciągnięty na kanapie, z zamkniętymi oczami i dłońmi złożonymi na piersi.

                – Słucham? – spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

                W zasadzie powinienem się cieszyć, że w ogóle mnie usłyszał. Zwykle, gdy był tak pogrążony w myślach, nie widział bożego świata dookoła. Nic dziwnego; po tym, jak zobaczyliśmy dzisiaj nagranie z Jamesem Moriartym na każdym możliwym ekranie, niewątpliwie miał co roztrząsać.

                – Dlaczego Sherlock, Williamie? – doprecyzowałem pytanie, podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

                Sherlock wykrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, jak zawsze, gdy uważał, że pada pytanie głupie lub zbędne. Podejrzewałem, że żałował w tej chwili podania mi swojego pełnego nazwiska.

                – Naprawdę? Wobec zagrożenia terrorystycznego w całej Anglii, będziemy roztrząsać, co rodzice wpisali mi do aktu urodzenia? – spytał opryskliwie.

                Bronił się, skonstatowałem, jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony.

                – Zabijam czas – wzruszyłem ramionami. – I tak w tej chwili nic nie robimy.

                – Ty nic nie robisz – uznał za stosowne poprawić mnie Sherlock. – Ja myślę, Johnie H. Watsonie – wypomniał mi.

                Punkt dla niego. I jednocześnie haczyk dla mnie.

                – Tak, bo Hamish jest takim imieniem, że nie chciałbym, żeby mnie tak ludzie wołali i wytykali palcami – nie powstrzymałem się; naprawdę nie lubiłem swojego drugiego imienia. – John jest przynajmniej normalne.

                – Pff, normalne. – Holmes wydął pogardliwie usta, co nieodmiennie sprawiało, że wyglądał jak wyjątkowo duży, nadąsany pięciolatek. – Nudne.

                No tak, Sherlockowi można było zaufać, że wywróci wszystko na lewą stronę i jeszcze postawi do góry nogami.

                – William też było nudne, co? – domyśliłem się. Pozornie obojętna mina Sherlocka utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że się nie mylę. – I... Ach, no tak...

                – Co? – żachnął się Sherlock, zirytowany. Płynnym ruchem usiadł na kanapie.

                – To musiało podwójnie boleć, że po błędzie popełnionym przy pierwszym dziecku twoi rodzice zdecydowali się nie krzywdzić młodszego syna równie dziwnym imieniem – rzuciłem lekko; Sherlock sam się prosił. No i potrzebowaliśmy odrobiny rozluźnienia po nerwowym dniu.

                – Pff.

                – Taak, bardzo elokwentnie, Sherlocku – prychnąłem rozbawiony. Chyba fakt, że nie nazwałem go Williamem, czy, o zgrozo, Willem, nieco go udobruchał. Choć w zanadrzu zawsze pozostawało to cudne zdrobnienie używane przez Janine...

                – Jakie te twoje dedukcje są zawsze płytkie i dalekie od prawdy – westchnął, zupełnie jak rodzic, który jest o krok od przyznania się do wychowawczej porażki. Potem, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wstał z kanapy i  podszedł do półki z książkami. Zdjął z niej stary zeszyt z okładkami rozepchanymi przez powklejane do środka kartki i wycinki z gazet.

                Zaintrygowany, także wstałem i zerknąłem przyjacielowi przez ramię. Sherlock otworzył zeszyt na jednej z pierwszych stron, gdzie wklejona została kopia z gazety datowanej na sierpień 1904 r. Krótka notka, zaznaczona schludną ramką, traktowała o detektywie ze Scotland Yardu i prowadzonej przez niego sprawie morderstwa. Rzeczony detektyw, jak zauważyłem, nazywał się Sherlock Holmes.

                – Kto...?

                – Młodszy brat dziadka mojego ojca – odparł obojętnie Sherlock, chyba żebym broń Boże nie posądził go o sentymenty.

                – Dziecięca inspiracja? – domyśliłem się, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się wesoło.

                – Bardziej realna niż piraci – zauważył. – Matce podobały się imiona przodków taty.

                – Czekaj, czekaj – zastopowałem go. – Jak nazywał się dziadek twojego ojca?

                Sherlock w odpowiedzi posłał mi wielce mówiące spojrzenie, kartkując zeszyt. O ile zdołałem się zorientować, zawierał w większości kopie gazet, a czasem i oryginalne wycinki. Wolałem nie wnikać, w jakim archiwum mały Sherlock poczynił takie spustoszenie, bo nie sądziłem, by znalazł gazety sprzed wieku u rodziców na strychu.

                – Serio?

                – Mam ci poszukać drzewa genealogicznego? Siedem lat starszy, i tu jest drobna różnica. Między nami jest dziesięć.

                Uderzył mnie nagle cały surrealizm sytuacji. Staliśmy sobie z Sherlockiem przy kominku i dyskutowaliśmy o jego przodkach i marzeniach z dzieciństwa. Czy to na pewno był ten sam Sherlock?!

                – Czym zajmował się tamten Mycroft? Wiesz?

                – Był analitykiem w rządzie – palnął Sherlock, a ja w tej chwili nie byłem w stanie ocenić, czy mówi poważnie, czy też kpi sobie ze mnie.  – Chociaż wtedy to się chyba inaczej nazywało. Więc, jak widzisz, chociaż to mama jest tą inteligentną, to i tata co nieco przekazał.

                – Twoja mama jest zdecydowanie zbyt wyrozumiała dla was obu – stwierdziłem bez związku, przypomniawszy sobie ciepłą i uroczą panią Holmes. – Tak po prostu pozwoliła ci zmienić imię? – niedowierzałem. – Ile miałeś lat? – Podejrzewałem, że niezbyt dużo, jeśli wyznacznikiem miało być pismo w zeszycie.

                – Sześć. Trochę to trwało, ale po miesiącu wszyscy dali za wygraną.

                – Hmm? – Uniosłem pytająco brwi.

                W odpowiedzi Sherlock wyszczerzył się szelmowsko.

                – Jak dziecko nie reaguje, każdy dorosły prędzej czy później się podda. Chociaż mama była ostatnia – przyznał. – Ale ona dotąd mówi do Mycrofta Mike.

                Podejrzewałem wprawdzie, że Mycroft był zbyt uprzejmy dla matki, by urządzić taki protest, jak jego młodszy brat w dzieciństwie. ale niech się Sherlock cieszy. Ech, holmesowskie paradoksy. Jednego pani Holmes zdrabniała, żeby brzmiało zwyczajniej, drugi nie reagował na nic normalniejszego niż ‘Sherlock’. Może trzeba jej będzie podpowiedzieć to urocze „Sherly” przy najbliższej okazji?

                – Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł mnie przyjaciel.

                Tym razem to ja błysnąłem zębami w uśmiechu.

                – Masz to jak w banku.

 


End file.
